The goal of the Biostatistics Core (BC) is to provide expertise in biostatistics, epidemiology, and clinical data management in support of basic and clinical research programs of the Cancer Center. In addition, it maintains the Biostatistics Information Tracking System (BITS), which is the repository of all data on subjects on clinical trials at City of Hope. The functions of BC personnel include biostatistical consultation, protocol design, protocol review, analytic plan development, statistical analysis, manuscript preparation, grant oreparation, development of statistical methodology and training in biostatistics. From 1996-2001, BC 3ersonnel co-authored more than 97 publications and 94 abstracts, primarily with Cancer Center nvestigators. Included in those totals are recent publications describing advances in statistical methodology in the areas of Phase I and II clinical trial design and in power and sample size calculations for allelic association tests. Usage of the Core by CCSG investigators continues to grow. In 2000, Core personnel collaborated on more than 117 projects with more than 37 investigators. Peer-reviewed usage by Cancer Center members represented more than 8,048 hours logged on 113 projects with 34 investigators. The total staffing of the Core is 13.05 FTE, which includes three Senior Biostatisticians (Drs. Jeffrey Longmate, David Smith, and Paul Frankel), one Epidemiologist (Dr. Cheng Li), five more Programmer/Biostatisticians and two programming support staff.